


HoPe, faith, LOVE, and luck

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Swapfell Chara - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Swapfell Temmie - Freeform, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus x Swapfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans, honeybbq, us papyrus x sf papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “As if I'll put more effort towards something I already perfected once.”It was comments like that that reminded Sans how Blackberry was a version of himself.





	HoPe, faith, LOVE, and luck

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell monsters surfaced in Undertale. Also, other AUs were effected accordingly; Outerfell, Outerswap, and Outerswapfell went to Earth where the Outertale monsters were already settled, etc. Aka, yet another story where multiple skeleton brothers are forced to live together in one house. I wanted more HoneyBBQ,  
>  and so far it looks like I'll need to do it myself. So I will.**

“WHO TOOK MY SANDWICH!?”

The shrill and enraged shout woke the three dozing skeletons in the living room. Upon hearing furious heel clicking approaching from the kitchen, Rust was gone in a brief flash of purple. He didn't take his brother's stupid food – he wasn't going to take the fall for it. That left Sans and Red to deal with their pissed off alternate. Blackberry stood before the couch they were lazing on, gloved hands on his exposed hipbones.

“Well, you lazy oafs? Who dared to take my meal?”

“how should we know?” Red scoffed. “we were sleepin' until you blew up.”

“why not just make a new one?” Sans suggested.

Blackberry ignored Red's taunting, having learned his lesson from the last time he laid hands on him, and sneered in response to Sans' question.

“As if I'll put more effort towards something I already perfected once.”

It was comments like that that reminded Sans how Blackberry was a version of himself.

“Fine. If you two won't be useful, tell me where my lazy brother went off to.”

Both lounging Sanses shrugged. It was kind of an unspoken compromise between the skeletons who remembered the resets that if the edgy younger brothers were looking for their older brothers, mum's the word. Blackberry growled – it was kind of obvious after half a year of living together that they just didn't care tot tell him as opposed to actually not knowing – but he stormed away instead of attempting to interrogate them. Once he was gone, there was a soft _pop_ that announced that the last of the older brothers finally decided to make an appearance. Landing on the couch on the other side of Red with a half eaten sandwich in hand, Stretch draped his arm across the back as he took another bite. The lack of honey leaking out of it immediately gave away who the true owner of the food was. (Plus, Black's obnoxiously loud scream from before left a major hint.)

“you're an asshole,” Red huffed.

Stretched shrugged as he finished his stolen meal.

“i get that you don't like edge and blackberry very much, but messing with their heads isn't cool when they blame their brothers.”

“they'll get over it.”

Red jumped to his feet and Sans sighed. If he had to separate one more fight... Fortunately (for him, not so much for Red), Edge chose that exact moment to enter the room.

“why you stupid--”

“BROTHER! Are you starting another fight?”

Red flinched, going from ready to brawl to meek as a baby bones. Sans and Stretch watched on silently. For all his scarring and anxiety, he claimed that Edge had never raised a hand towards him, and they had yet to see any signs of violence between the two. But that left everyone floundering for an explanation as to why Red was so nervous around his younger brother.

“n-n-no, b-boss, o' course not. i-i...”

Edge raised a bone brow as Red struggled to come up with an explanation.

“I started it,” Stretch offered, drawing surprised looks from the other three skeleton monsters. “I was just picking on him. Sorry, Red.” He winked at the fanged Sans.

“uh...yeah...”

Edge looked momentarily suspicious. “...I see,” he finally relented. “Come on, Red. Papyrus asked me to go out and get ingredients, and after my last...incident--” Better known as the time Edge got lost looking for the store and destroyed a lot of trees throwing a tantrum. “--, I'm not allowed to go alone.”

“why can't you take blue instead?” Red all but whined.

Edge scowled and Red disappeared. A second later, muttered curses and complaints could be heard from the front door, falling quiet when Edge left the living room. A slammed door and the rumbling of a car engine later, everything was silent again. Sans was nodding off and Stretch reached for the tv remote until a loud commotion upstairs interrupted them.

“Pup! Watch out for--”

There was a dull tinkling of glass that had Stretch wincing because as far as he knew, the only precariously placed object up there was--

“MY SNOWGLOBE!”

Yep. That was Blue's anguished cry, alright. Maybe Stretch could call Red and convince (or bribe) him to buy a new one. His though process was cut off by another loud squawk from Blue.

“Blackberry, DON'T--”

There was a rapidly repeating thumping sound coming down the stairs, growing louder until it ended with a loud clatter of something against tile. From his position on the couch, Sans could see the bottom of the stairs and whatever he saw caused his ivory bones to pale to sheet while, his eye sockets going empty.

“oh my stars!”

He got off of the couch and moved faster than Stretch had ever seen him go. The taller skeleton stood up to see what was going on just in time to watch Sans drop to his knees by the crumpled form of Rust.

“pup, hey, c'mon, are you alright?”

Upstairs, Papyrus could be heard scolding Black, sounding very distressed. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER!?”

Stretch shortcutted upstairs to check on Blue and found him standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at Sans and Rust with hollow eye sockets. Papyrus and Black were further down the hall, the smaller monster glaring at the wall.

“Blue...?”

Stretch's brother turned to him slowly. “Papy...” Before Stretch could even ask, Blue was explaining what happened. “Black's brother came to my room. He looked really nervous, so I invited him to play some games with me, a-and Black broke the door and scared us. I-it all happened so fast, and then his brother was down the stairs.” 

Stretch wrapped an arm around his shaking brother and glanced downstairs. To his relief, Rust was moving. He was also babbling something that Stretch couldn't make out. Sans had the scarred Papyrus' skull between his phalanges, trying to get a good look at his eye lights, and if his expression was any indication, Rust was mistaking Sans for Black. Stretch kind of wanted to go teach Black a lesson for bullying the skeleton who raised him. Black was a spoiled brat because Rust let him get away with everything, but this was going too far. However, Papyrus was already directing Black to his room, and Stretch didn't have the energy to go looking for revenge. Besides, he didn't really know Rust too well. What did he care?

“bro, why don't you bring Sans the first aid kit?”

Blue immediately went to do that and Stretch shortcutted to his own room, landing on his bed. He just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away; it has nothing to do with the crushing guilt in his soul for getting Rust in trouble in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: You can ask questions, if you want, but I promise that (most of) your questions will (likely) be answered in future chapters. There's a lot of loose ends in this chapter that will be tied up in another chapter. Probably. Ask anyway, just in case. I hope you liked it anyway! Also, the story and chapter titles are based off of the meaning of the number 4.**


End file.
